MONSTER
by Black Army 1995
Summary: Bertahan dan bertahan. Mereka hanya memikirkan kata itu atas semua kejadian yang menimpa dunia secara besar-besaran. Tidak perduli 5 atau 1 orang yang mati asalkan mereka tetap bisa bertahan hidup mereka dengan rela melepasakan orang tersebut. Dan mereka harus rela pula bertaruh nyawa melawa mahluk-mahluk aneh yang sangat menyukai daging. Wu Yi Fan, Henry Lau, OC Indonesia, dll.


**Prolog : Monster**

**Warning : Cerita ini mengandung banyak kekerasan dari perkataan hingga hal-hal lainnya. TYPO, NON EYD, Alur amburadul.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya, ide terinspirasi dari Author Raputopu di fandom Hetalia - Axis Powers. Tapi tenang kesamaan cerita pasti tidak akan ditemukan kecuali dari mahluknya.**

* * *

**Canada :: 24 Agustus 2045 :: 01.00 a.m**

* * *

Hidup itu memang penuh misteri, ia mengakuinya. Banyak kejadian di luar nalar manusia bisa terjadi kapan saja dan dimana pun tempatnya, termasuk kejadian di hadapannya sekarang. Ia ingin sekali menjerit histeris ketika melihat banyak-nya darah menggenang di hadapanya, tumpukan tubuh manusia yang telah terpisah dari tempatnya tersusun rapi layaknya tembok sejarah di china sepanjang matanya memandang, bau amis darah menyergap seluruh indra penciumannya yang membuatnya berkali-kali muengeluarkan isi perutnya yang telah kosong akibat muntah berulang kali karena bau amis darah.

Melangkah kan kakinya mundur menjauhi tempat awal ia berdiri tubuhnya tiba-tiba menabrak suatu benda lonjong besar berbentuk mocong bintang yang seakan bertansformsi menjadi layaknya raksasa, menenguk ludahnya kasar ia sungguh tidak berani untuk sekedar menengok kebalakang tapi jika ia tidak mengok kebalakang maka ia tak tahu mahluk seperti apa yang ada di belakangnya sekarang. Dua pilihan tersaji di hadapanya yang sama-sama membuatnya bimbang dan membuat ia lamban mengambil keputusan, suara geraman dari arah belakangnya mau tak mau membuatnya terpaksa memilihi pilihan kedua.

Maju tiga langkah dari tempatnya sekarang ia segera membalik tubuhnya lalu tercekat- nafasnya seakan tersangkut di ujung ternggorokannya saat melihat mahluk apa di hadapannya sekarang- melirik kearah kanan kiri ia harus bisa lari dari tempat ia berada sekarang sebelum dirinya berubah menjadi sama dengan manusia-manusia yang berada dibelakangnya itu.

'_Ya tuhan selamatkan lah hamba mu ini.'_

* * *

**Indonesia :: Samarinda :: 24 Agustus 2045 :: 02.00 a.m**

* * *

Ia terangah-engah di sela larinya, tungkai kakinya yang tidak panjang bergetar hebat akibat larinya yang tak ada hentinnya sejak 3 jam yang lalu menyusuri pusat kota Samarinda, matanya menatap waspada pda sekitarnya. Ia harus berhati-hati saat melewati sekitarnya, ia tidak boleh mati seperti 5 teman lainnya saat melarikan diri dari kejaran mahluk-mahluk aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang kawasan Mall tempat ia berkerja, ia harus hidup dan menemukan keluarganya yang berada jauh dari pusat kota. Menarik nafas dalam di sela larinya ia mulai merasa haus dan harus menacari supermarket yang masih bisa di masukinya, tidak elit bukan jika ia mati kehausan akibat berlari?

Ia tertawa akibat pemikirannya sendiri, memincingkan matan ia melihat supermarket yang ia cari tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Berlari menuju kearah supermarket ia berdoa semoga saja tidak ada mahluk aneh berbadan besar berada didalam supermarket tersebut.

Menormalkan langkah kakinya yang tadi berlari ia memasuki kawasan supermarket dengan perlahan sambil mengetatkan kewas padaannya, melirik kearah counter minuman yang terjejer rapi di dekat tempat kasir pembayaran, ia segera menuju kearah counter minuman dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu meneguknya rakus.

Kruyukk~~

'_Shit.'_

Ia mengumpat dalam hati meruntuki kebodohannya,kenapa perutnya harus berbunyi sekarang ini merepotkan karena ia harus menambah daftar bertahan di supermarket ini sedikit lama untuk mencari makanan yang masih layak di cerna oleh organ-organ tubuhnya.

* * *

**Seoul :: 26 Agustus 2045:: 02.00 a.m**

* * *

Demi celana dalam merlin ia ingin sekali mengutuk sapa saja yang berani membesakan mahluk-mahluk aneh di belakangnya itu dari kebun bintang dengan perut yang kosong mengakibatkannya menjadi sasaran empuk untuk di santap oleh mahluk besar tersebut yang bak gajah saat purba kala dahulu. Membelokkan langkah memasuki jalan sempit ia bersumpah bahwa mahluk besar itu tidak bisa mengejarnya karena jalan ia masuki hanya cukup untuk satu pengendara motor sedangkan tubuh mahluk itu sangat besar. Menarik senyum dibibirnya ia hampir bersorak bahagia sebelum serpihan cat bertebangan diatas kepalanya yang membuatnya terpaksa mendongkkan keatas dan mengumpat keras akibata pelihatanyan tersebut.

Mahluk yang tadi mengejarnya kini berada tepat diatasnya entah dengan cara apa mahluk itu bisa menaiki gedung yang menghimpit jalan sempit ini, semua penglihatannya itu seakan tidak masuk diakal jika dipikirkan tapi kembali lagi kepada kenyataan bahwa itu memang benar terjadi secara nyata di hadapanya layaknya seperti filem di luar negeri sana.

'_Bumi benar-benar ingin kiamat.'_

* * *

TBC

* * *

Well, ini hanya prolog jika kalian ingin lanjut boleh saja cara mudah ko hanya cukup tulis komentar kalian di kolom review yang berada di bawah maka Mae(ini nama lama ku) akan melanjutkannya. Oya mae minta saran dong untuk nama pemuda Indonesia yang akan Mae jadikan pemeran tambah di cerita ini soalnya mae paling bingung mencari nama untuk pemuda Indonesia tersebut -.-".

Salam kece mae.


End file.
